Μαζί Σου
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: Lynley/Havers. Title means 'with you'. A walk in the rain leads to something else. Please review x


Barbara Havers/Tommy Lynley

Μαζί Σου 

(With You)

Κάτω από την ομπρέλα σου θα μπω

_Underneath your umbrella I'll go_

και θα ρωτήσω βιαστικά για τη ζωή σου

_And I'll ask hastily about your life_

αχ πόσο μου έλειψε αυτό

_Oh how much I've missed this_

_μες τη βροχή να περπατάω εγώ μαζί σου..._

_Walking in the rain with you…_

Απ' το χέρι σου θα κρατηθώ

_From your hand I'll hold on_

θα σε κοιτάξω, θα μυρίσω το άρωμα σου

_I'll look at you, I'll smell your scent_

κι άλλη μια φορά θα το δεχτώ

_One more time I'll accept_

_  
_πως είναι βάσανο να είμαι μακριά σου...

_How it's an affliction to be away from you…_

"Barbara?"

The figure in the rain turned around, her long red hair was plastered against her forehead and neck, water was streaming off the tip of her nose. She was soaked from head to toe.

"Sir?" she called seeing Tommy half run towards her with a large black umbrella. Once at her side he urged her under the shelter and she wiped some water away from her face with her sleeve.

"What are you doing walking around in the rain?" Tommy asked sounding a little annoyed.

Barbara sniffed. "I had forgotten my coat."

"I can tell," he narrowed his eyes. "Why not drive?"

"Being repaired," she said. "Anyway what are you doing out?"

Tommy considered her then said, "I had been walking around just to get out."

She nodded and understood. He was coming out of his mourning period and getting his life back in order. It was taking time but he was getting there.

It almost seemed like everything that had happened was like a trail for them to see how much their friendship would stand. At time Barbara had wanted to run away and not deal with it – they had come to breaking points so often that it was like a miracle that they managed to make it through. Barbara had lived in fear of loosing him for he was the one person she trusted and needed. She knew how much he had needed her and that was another reason she stayed with him over the long nights keeping him company and helping anyway possible.

"Come on lets go for a walk around," he said interrupting her thoughts.

To stay covered she was forced to take his arm and this meant as they walked they would brush against each other. Barbara tried to keep her emotions under control but it was difficult to be so close to him.

Tommy was silent at her side and took a quick glance at her face. They had been sharing a repeated amount of moments both in the office and out. His feelings for her ran very deep and whilst he was aware of it dimly when Helen was alive, now he was constantly aware of her. He found himself just watching her when she wasn't watching and he had thought a lot of how it would be if he kissed her, held her.

Walking down the street they came to Hyde Park and strolled inside. There were other people around most of who were couples and it occurred to Barbara that to them they looked like they were a couple. She didn't voice her observation but took the moment to think how it would be if they were and it wasn't the first time she had thought of them together.

Tommy nudged her with his elbow and she looked at him surprised.

"What?"

He smiled a little mischievously. "Nothing."

Barbara narrowed her eyes but his smile was infectious and she tried to suppress her own. He saw it and nudged her again this time she nudged him and he did it again. For no reason they started laughing and couldn't stop. They stopped to try and catch their breaths and Barbara wiped the tears of laugher from her eyes. Tommy suddenly reached out with his free hand and smoothed back some of her wet hair and she blinked at the contact. He ran his fingers through her hair and took a small step closer; her head was tipped up to his, eyes searching his face to understand.

He watched the many emotions run and crash in her green eyes and a small blush covered her cheeks. He cupped her chin gently, giving her time to pull away and when she didn't, he kissed her.

Barbara's heart stopped beating then started again in a rush. He kissed her gently and soothingly and very soon, after the first shock faded away, she let herself kiss him back. He made a small encouraging murmur and her hands came up and pressed against his chest, clinging lightly to his shirt. One of his hands held the umbrella tightly over their heads; the other stroked her cheek and side of her neck.

Barbara drew back to breathe and her eyelids fluttered open. _Where had _that_ come from_? She asked herself through the haze in her head. A warm flush crept over her cheeks when she looked at him in the eye. His lips softly smiled and he brushed back another loose strand off her face.

"Come on, we can't stand in the rain or you'll get cold," he said in a very gentle voice.

_Not bloody likely_, she though, I'm _sure my face could fry an egg or two_. But Barbara merely gave him a ghostly smile and he turned, swapped his hold on the umbrella and with her at his side started walking again. After a couple of minutes he felt her fingers brush against his then her small hand slip into his and their fingers entwined. Facing forwards he smiled and from the corner of his eye saw a smile on her face too.

They didn't need to speak, their actions spoke enough. They continued to walk hand in hand. Together as one.

* * *

A/N: L/H video on my youtube check it out XD review please x


End file.
